Rise of the Allspark
by Keito Stone
Summary: Two boys get thrown on opposite sides of the Autobot/Decepticon war. One falls hard for the Autobot commander while the other has to cope with the fact that he is the embodiment of evil. World: TF:Prime. Slash. Rating has changed.
1. Prologue

_Okay, so this is the first fanfic that I am (coughunwillinglycough) posting, so this might be a little horrible, but I guess it could be worse. Oh, & it's a joint fic with a friend of mine, so we'll be working back and forth hopefully we'll find all the errors in here. There is a lot of different languages used here, mostly for the word brother because I'm bored and felt like it would be fun to have two characters fluent in multiple languages (Honestly, I just got really bored of the English word brother). Lots of Mech on Human & Mech on Mech. Little bit of Twincest if you squint._

_Prologue_

Pressing against the convention hall wall, Keito hissed as he mentally muttered curses at the rude people forcing their way by. He may be dressed as the Undertaker, but it didn't mean that he had to act and force the smiles and insane thoughts continuously.

Fluidly slipping through the small gap that two people had left, Keito stopped by a pillar, out of the way yet still within the viewing area of anyone who might be looking for him. He was steaming from the inside out as the attitudes of many a person that he had met today.

"Kai?" Blinking when his bubble of dark thoughts was obliterated, Keito looked up, confusion set deep on his face as he looked for the source. Jumping when a set of hands grabbed his shoulders, Keito swung around, hands balled into fists in case it was another man thinking he was a girl. Again.

"Whoa! Easy Kai. It's just me." Snorting when Christian's pale, unblemished face came into focus, Keito allowed his brother to lead the way into a different area of the hall. Preferably without the waves rude people following them. Looking up at Christian's face, Keito held back a second snort as he saw the jet black hair framing Chris's face, instead of his usual dark brown.

"Lead the way, brother." Walking next to his older twin, Keito flicked the long strands of silver hair back over his shoulder, grabbing his hat before it tumbled off his wig and got trampled. He wanted nothing more than to take off his Undertaker wig, to free his shoulder length brown hair from the confines of the skullcap and remove his scar make-up.

_**Well here we are again,**_

_**It's always such a pleasure,**_

_**Remember when you tried to kill me twice?**_

Glancing up at Christian, Keito felt a smirk ghost over his face when he saw his brother's uncomfortable expression as a Grell cosplayer ran up to them, making the best impression of the love sick shinigami either of them had seen. Backing out of his brother's reach, Keito pulled his camera from his bag, ready to obtain more blackmail material on his sibling.

"_Sebas-chan!_" The glare he received from Christian told him of the payback he was going to receive later for abandoning him to the sharks. Waving the camera dismissively, Keito snapped the blackmail before his brother was released in favor for the Claude cosplayer jogging after an Axel.

_**Oh, how we laughed and laughed,**_

_**Except I wasn't laughing,**_

_**Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice.**_

"I'm going to kill you one of these times Kai." Pouting up at Christian, Keito stuck his tongue out at the elder before stalking off, a stick of pocky hanging between his teeth. He could here Christian's shoes clicking on the tiled floor, trying to keep up with the brutal pace he was walking at, dodging between large groups and past long lines.

Turing sharply, Kai ducked into a small, shaded alcove. He may be solely dependent on his brother; it didn't mean that he wouldn't run off out of the blue on him either. Plopping down into his hiding place, Kai pulled out his sketch book, fondly flipping through the pages filled with different robotic figures and objects.

_**You want your freedom take it,**_

_**That's what I'm counting on,**_

_**I used to want you dead but,**_

_**Now I only want you gone.**_

"Kai?" Ignoring Christian's call, Kai stopped on a half finished drawing, pulling the pencil from the place it had been left. Pushing his sleeves up to his elbows, Kai pressed his lips into a thin line as he remembered what the finished character looked like in his mind. Between the two of them, he was the one who preferred drawing while Christian took more to acting and singing.

"Who is this one?" Glancing up at his twin, Kai sighed when he realized that he wasn't going to ever be rid of Chris – not that he ever truly wanted to be. Leaning against his brother's side, Kai closed his eyes for a moment, resting his eyes from behind the wig hairs brushing against his nose and the glass of his glasses.

Shaking his brother, Christian smirked when Kai groaned in annoyance at him. At least they were still on talking ground since his brother was still willing to groan and complain at his actions. He hadn't seen his brother's latest draws yet, and the one that the page was opened to was almost complete with no name on the page. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it also brought it back.

_**She was a lot like you,**_

_**(Maybe not quite as heavy),**_

_**Now little Caroline is in here too.**_

"Knock Out. He's a Decepticon and the Chief Medical Officer. He's also as vain as the day is long, constantly buffing his armor and appearing new as possible." Adding the finishing touches to the drawing, Kai replaced the pencil and book into his bag. Standing from his cramped position, the brunette stretched out his cramped muscles. Holding out a hand to his black haired sibling, Kai smiled when their stomachs growled in unison.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat. Sound good to you?" Nodding, Chris let his younger brother pull him up from the floor. Wrapping an arm around Kai's waist, Christian gave a soft possessive growl into his brother's ear when he caught the glance Kai gave to a scantily clothed girl.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kai looked between his brother and the girl that had just passed them. He knew that Chris could get a little… jealous… but that was ridiculous. He was probably never going to see that girl again after the convention. Elbowing his brother in the ribs, Kai smirked under his wig at the surprised and pained grunt from Chris.

Served him right for being overprotective.

"Be nice." Kai admonished his brother as they headed to the main entrance of the convention center. They paused and maneuvered around pictures, only stopping when they were specifically called out too. They may have been hungry, but there was no need to be rude to other convention goers. It was against the rules of convention etiquette and they weren't too keen on the idea of having the same rude attitude shown to them anytime soon.

_**One day they woke me up,**_

_**So I could live forever,**_

_**It's such a shame the same will never happen to you.**_

"Finally! I thought we would never get out of there!" Snickering at Christian's exclamation, Kai readjusted his falling wig as they walked away from the commotion surrounding the convention and into the city itself, looking at the different restaurants as they did. They weren't picky on what they ate, not after some of the gruel that they had suffered through before, so choosing was going to take some time.

"What about there?" Pointing over to an oriental restaurant, Kai looked up at his brother to see if that seemed like a good choice. He really didn't care either way, but it did smell good from where they were standing. The strong scent of foreign spices wafting through the city air.

_**You've got your short, sad life left,**_

_**That's what I'm counting on,**_

_**I'll let you get right to it,**_

_**Now I only want you gone.**_

"Hmm… I don't know… I was thinking maybe something more along the lines of Italian." Shrugging, Kai looped an arm with Chris, the elder taking the lead. It really didn't matter what they ate, just as long as they ate at some point.

"You know… I really do think we should take off this make-up at least. People might think we have mental problems if we walk into a restaurant with this on." Pointing at the fake scar across the bridge of his nose Kai smirked when Chris laughed at the expression of insanity that he gave to make his point.

"Yeah. With the way you express things, they might call the cops on us." Sticking their tongues out at each other, Kai grabbed Christian's hand, lightly tugging his sibling in the direction of the crosswalk. There was a park near-by, meaning that there was a public bathroom close.

_**Goodbye, my only friend,**_

_**Oh, did you think I meant you?**_

"Come on silly." Pressing the button to change the light, Chris smirked as Kai rocked on the heels of his boots as they waited for the signal to cross. They were both hyped up on sugar from the ramune and pocky they had consumed earlier in the day.

"Yeah. As if you don't look as bad as I do. _Niisan-_ _koi_." Glancing in both directions as the light flickered from a red hand to a walking stick figure; Kai smirked as Chris lingered on the sidewalk for a moment. Laughing at the dumb-struck expression on 'Sebastian's' face, 'Undertaker' took off across the street, the timer on the sign showing the seconds left.

"Come on _Zwillingsbruder_! You're going to get stuck over there until the next light change! " Shouting from the median, Kai smiled when Chris checked to see if anyone was turning before bolting across. Riling up Christian was a fun but hazardous if you didn't know how to do it correctly.

"Kai! Watch where you're going!" Dodging a speeding car, Kai stepped back into the median. Looking in all directions to see if there were any others flying down the street. Taking a cautious step out onto the asphalt, Kai took a glance up at the remaining time.

_6 seconds_.

_**That would be funny if it weren't so sad,**_

_**Well you have been replaced,**_

_**I don't need anyone now,**_

_**When I delete you maybe I'll stop feeling so bad.**_

"_RUN!_" Snapping his head up at the shriek, Kai froze as the black and white mustang sped at full speed towards him. Stepping on his cloak, Kai flailed his arms to try and keep his balance, failing miserably. Falling on his butt, Kai stared at the car in shock as he caught sight of something that he was so sure didn't exist in the world outside of his imagination.

The saleen mustang had no driver.

And it looked eerily similar to Barricade.

"_Barricade?"_ Closing his eyes as his impending death closed in on his position, Kai crossed his arms in front of his face, a feeble and unmistakably _human_ attempt to save his life. An effort he knew he shouldn't have bothered with. A car speeding at the over 100 mph would kill anything it hit. He could hear Christian screaming from the other side of the road.

_**Go make some new disaster,**_

"_Fratele!_"

Arms wrapped around Kai' waist, pulling him close. The momentum of the person's body tugging his along with theirs; his hat rolling off into the road. Rolling along with the unknown savior, Kai unconsciously tucked his head under the other's jaw. Grunting as they crashed into a wall, Kai and the stranger parting as they each rolled to their knees, gasping for breath.

"Jack! What were you-?" Tossing his head back, the wig readjusting to hang down his back instead of over his face, Kai looked up at the two teens that had run up to the male next to him. A long sleeves gray shirt and a pair of jeans covered the boy's lithe form. Jack tossed his head back, looking around warily with his gray eyes, his black hair moving in the wind.

A younger boy with brown hair and glasses wore loose jeans, a white button-up, and a plad vest stood off to the side, touching Kai's shoulder with a worried expression written over his features. A Japanese girl wearing a black t-shirt, leggings, a matching blue shorts and tank top had her back turned to them, snapping pictures of something on her phone. Her hair was pulled into two ponytails as well as a braid, and there were pink highlights adorning her pony tails and bangs.

_**That's what I'm counting on,**_

"No time! Miko! Raf! Run!" Squeaking when he was yanked to his feet, Kai stumbled behind the three teens, his heels making running feel unnatural. Shrieking when he tripped over his own feet, Kai released Jack's hand, not trying to slow his progress as he face planted into the sand.

Wait…. _Sand_?

"What? There's no sand in DC!" Scrambling up from the ground, Kai dashed after the trio of similarly aged teens. He may not know _what_ they were running from, but he certainly did not want to find out the hard way.

Catching up with the trio, Kai turned to Jack, his face set into a serious expression to show he wasn't joking around when he said this, even if it sounded like the most ridiculous thing ever heard. He wanted to know when the slag he was and he was going to get a straight answer damn it!

"Where the _slag_ am I? And don't you give me any piece of crap like Sector Seven sent you, 'cause all of you are way too young!" The surprise and shock on Jack, Miko, and Raf's faces told him that they didn't understand what he had said.

"You're joking, right? Jack just saved you from being squished by Breakdown and you're asking _where you are_?" Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Kai glanced back at the battlefield that they were running from and how it was steadily growing behind them. This wasn't the greatest time to be having a shouting match, but he was so fraggin' _lost_ right now.

_**You're someone else's problem,**_

"What are you _talking_ about? I was about to get _run_ _over_ by Barricade! A character that I _designed_! He isn't _supposed_ to exist outside of my _mind_!" Miko, Raf, and Jack turned wide eyes to the stranger following them.

This was a disturbing turn of events.

"Who the scrap is Barricade? There's no Decepticon or Autobot by that name here."

"Did you say 'Barricade'?" A teasing voice sounded above the quartet. Snapping their heads up, the four teens gaped at the cherry red Decepticon towering over them, Miko snapping a few pictures on her phone.

Eyes wide, Kai nodded slowly, his mind slow to process what he was seeing. Knock Out smirked at the dumbfounded teen he had never seen before. He was quite cute either way, but he seemed to be very lost and confused. He was even yelling and demanding answers from the Autobot's humans.

_**Now I only want you gone,**_

"You are quite darling for a human. And you seem to be very knowledgeable about the Decepticons. I think that I'll keep you as a pet. What do you think about that, human?" Squatting down the humans' level, Knock Out gave the Autobot's trio of humans a glare that would have turned them into dust if it were possible. Scooping the new human into his servos, the boy not even trying to fight against his superior strength, Knock Out stood back to his full height as the trio below yelled and screeched at him to release their newest friend.

They had caused the destruction of his perfect finish. He wanted to squash them, listen to their scream of terror as they saw their doom rushing toward them. But now was not the time. The human in the dark, odd clothes had caught his attention. He was radiating power like he had never sensed from any Autobot, Decepticon, or human that he had ever seen.

"Get away from my _Niewiele brata_!" Glancing over at the source of the voice, Knock Out and Kai stared at the dark form of another boy dashing through the warzone, his swallow tailed butler jacket flapping wildly in his mad dash to their location. Even with the bangs of the black wig framing and hiding is features, they could see his look of anger, worry, and fright.

"_Fratele cel Mare_!" Growling at the interruption, Knock Out pulled a syringe from his subspace, injecting the mild sedative into Kai's bloodstream. He didn't want his newest specimen getting overexcited and hurt itself. Oh no, that wouldn't do at all.

"Decepticons! Fall back!"

_**Now I only want you gone,**_

"_Otōto_!" Openly gaping at Kai's limp form, Christian felt his heart freeze in place as his brother's last cry rang in his ears, the sheer hope and desperation filling Kai's voice when he cried out to him. Glaring at the Decepticon that held Kai in his hand, Chris pulled a small knife from inside his sleeve_ (AN: I couldn't resist. I mean, he's dressed as SEBASTIAN! XD)_, throwing it with all his might at the cherry red paint of the Con as a servo wrapped around his body.

"Let me go! I'm not abandoning him! I'm not leaving my brother behind! _KAAAAAI!"_ Holding the enraged human close, careful not to squash or drop him, Optimus looked from his CMO to the boy in his servo, worry set deep in his optics. Pulling a needle similar to the one Knock Out had out of his subspace, Ratchet swiftly injected Christian, sedating the boy's rage for the moment. Wincing as Chris continued to thrash in Prime's hand, Ratchet commed the other Autobots to take their charges back to base while he and Prime waited for the anesthetic to take effect.

"No… Kai…" Collapsing as he succumbed to the anesthetic, Christian mentally cursed at he watched his brother being carried off in the opposite direction that he was heading.

He broke his promise of always being there for him…

_**Now I only want you gone…**_

_AN, translation of the foreign words used:_

_Fratele : Brother, Romanian_

_Zwillingsbruder : Twin brother, German_

_Niisan: older brother, Japanese_

_Koi: Love, Japanese_

_Niewiele brata: Little Brother, Polish_

_Fratele cel Mare: Big Brother, Romanian_

_Otōto: Little brother, Japanese_


	2. Author's Note

ARGH! Well… is giving me issues. I'm trying to get the next chapter up, but I promise that I'll get it up soon. As soon as FF stops glitching on me.


	3. Chapter 1 Part One

_Hi~ I'm back! Finals are over, so me and my co-writer have the time and brain power to write this. And… Um… my co-writer made the rating go up with this chapter because she included some self service and mild slash in here… or would have if word wasn't acting up. So if you want to complain, blame her, not me. I'm just the messenger and manager of this account… well… I technically own it, but that's beside the point!_

_Just letting you know, this is only half a chapter, I'll post part 2 as soon as I can. Making up a project is so annoying, I wish that some things were not changed with the stupid proficiency model… soo, I'll get it up as soon as possible! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does. I also do not own Christian, my Co-writer does. But I do own Kai and half of this idea~_

_**Chpater 1: Christian, meet the Autobots Part 1**_

"Kai… No…"

Looking down at the limp form of the young teenage boy in his servo, Optimus felt his spark swell with sadness at the pained angered expression on his face. Even in his sleep, the boy held tightly onto his worries of the physical world. Almost as tightly as he had clung to the name of the other boy the Decepticons had at the mercy of their servos.

Just like Optimus did to the few servos he had left and those he had lost in battle.

The boy had suddenly appeared with the other one, just as strangely dressed but closer to the Autobot leader than his sibling. He had seemed quite distraught when he had realized that he was most definitely not where he had been located previously.

"Optimus?" Changing his sights from the boy in his hands to his old friend, Optimus waited for his CMO to continue. Flicking his optics down to the unconscious teen in the Prime's servos, Ratchet scooped up the limp organic, removing him from Optimus' grip.

"Optimus, we need to take him back to base. I don't have the equipment out here that I need to be sure he is alright. And I would like June to check him over. Something is not right with him." Nodding, Optimus folded down into his alternate mode, opening his passenger side door, his holoform fizzling to life.

A brown haired, Autobot blue eyed, twenty something year old male stood beside the red and blue semi that was Optimus. Kneeling down next to the rig, Ratchet held out the boy to Optimus.

Lifting the teen from Ratchet's outstretched servo, Optimus climbed into his cab sitting the boy partially upright, buckled in place. Nodding up to Ratchet, Optimus commed his friend, telling him to go on ahead, he would catch up with the boy as soon as he got him situated.

~I'll meet you back at base, and ask Mrs. Darby to bring some of Jack's old clothes that no longer fit him. This boy appears to be slightly smaller than Jack is.~

~Right. Mrs. Darby and I will be waiting.~

_***~* A Few Hours Later*~***_

Opening his blue eyes, Christian woke to an all new set of clothes and a strange new place. His butler costume was nowhere in sight, not even his wig was left on or near his person. His mid back black and red tipped hair was exposed and wild, though there were some signs that someone had at least tried to brush it. His nails had been scrubbed clean, the black polish taken off completely. The contract that he and his twin had spent countless hours perfecting was cleaned off as well. In their place was a long sleeved gray shirt and pair of worn jeans. Shifting the band of the pants, Christian gave a soft sigh of relief when he realized that he hadn't been stripped down to his birthday suit in this strange new world.

Sitting up in what appeared to be an underground cavern, Christian glanced around his new surroundings, curious as to where he was. Seeing the different medical monitors, Christian thought that it was safe enough to assume that he was in some sort of medical bay. Whimpering as old memories surfaced, Christian tugged at his hair with trembling hands, shaking his head, hoping that it was all just a dream, a really, really sick dream.

"Wh-where am I?" He couldn't remember much after the bright light that had transported him and his brother into this strange world. Forcing his limbs into action, Christian stood from his place on the medical bed and walked around the small area, looking desperately for his brother. He was nervous without his other half there. He didn't like being alone. Not after they were left at the orphanage…

"Kai? Kai? Kai, where are you?" Running mindlessly through the maze of hallways, Christian screamed the same three lines over and over again. Blinking when he returned to the medbay, Christian growled out in frustration. He may not know where he was, but he was going to be damned if he didn't know where his twin was.

The sound of metallic footsteps interrupted Christian's search of the small area, the growing sound informing the teen of their emanate arrival. Scrambling, Christina leapt from his place next to the doorway, diving for an open closet off to the side_ (AN:_ _Yay_ _for_ _nonexistent_ _closets!)._

Panting, Christian tried to slow his accelerated heartbeat, his body immediately forcing him to begin panting. Sky blues eyes widening as tow enormous robots stepped into the room, Christian clamped his hands over his mouth, forcing his body to slow its oxygen intake.

"Ratchet?" Leaning against the door, Christian felt his body shiver at the deep voice on the other side, the likes of which he had never heard before. It was husky, deep and soft enough that Christian almost thought he hadn't heard anything. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear the voice quite clear enough to put a name to it, even as he leaned closer to the crack of the door.

"Prime. It seems that the boy we saved during the battle with the Decepticons has a spark much like our own in his chest. Unfortunately, I cannot view it the same way I can ours, but from what I could see from my scans, it is quite beautiful. Its glow is healthy for the moment, and it reminds much of the AllSpark… that is, before it was lost to us. If only my equipment was better, I could give you a picture of it to study." Whoever this 'Ratchet' was, he seemed to be deeply concerned about him and his health. Perhaps a doctor or medic of sorts. He certainly sounded like most of the doctors that he and Kai had gone to; they all had that weird deep worry for their patients around them. And they usually didn't even know the patient personally.

Still, Christian couldn't help but wonder what an 'AllSpark' was that they were talking about, and what it had to do with him.

_TBC_

_Blame Word! Not me!_


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Ch 2: Kai and the Decepticons**

Looking down at the unconscious human in his servos, the cherry red Decepticon Medic gave a small smile when he saw that the organic had wrapped its arms around his thumb in his drug induced slumber. Stepping through the ground bridge, Knock Out ignored the drones and eradicons that tried to see what he was carrying. No need for them to think him soft now. He was just intrigued by the boy; the power radiating from his chest had snared the attention of Knock Out's processor.

Stepping into his medbay, Knock Out smirked at Breakdown, the ex-Wreaker cleaning Knock Out's tools with a soft touch usually reserved for his more delicate berthmates. Placing a perfectly manicured servo on his assistance's shoulder, Knock Out nodded in approval at the glimmering tools laid out on the desk.

Scrunching up his face in distain as the blissful darkness he had been comfortably entrapped in faded away, Kai turned to his side, putting an arm over his eyes as he did. He didn't want to wake up yet. That was, at least, until he heard voices talking above him. There had to be at least three different people in the same room, talking or, in one case, yelling.

"Look at it Knock Out! It doesn't even know that we're here and could squish it in a nanoclick!"

"Silence Starscream! You will not be harming Knock Out's pet!"

"Not to interrupt, Lord Megatron, but the AllSpark is awakening."

Covering his ears, Kai jumped when he felt something that most certainly did not feel like his hand touch his head. Bolting up into a sitting position, not even bothering to take notice f where he was, the teen shook his hands, too afraid to use them to move the long sleeves back.

White bandages covered his hands to just above his wrists, the area where his nails were stained a faint red. A faint throbbing in his body caught up with his racing mind, the excruciating lightning bolts of liquid fire snaking up his hands. A hand was softly placed in his right shoulder, the unexpected touch causing every muscle in Kai's body to tense.

Biting his lip, Kai closed his eyes as the pain in his hands grew under the sudden, rapid blood flow. A second hand joined the one on his body; the other attached to the arm snaking its way around his waist, lifting him up into someone's lap. Lips skimmed over the back of his bare neck, Kai barely noticing that his wig, cloak, and under-jacket had been removed when he was unconscious.

A second set grasped his bandaged hands, holding them softly as they were examined under scrutinizing eyes. His legs were shifted so that a second body could comfortably sit close to his form. Forcing down a squeak of surprise and embarrassment, Kai watched as a red figure shifted his limbs to a preferred position for them.

"AllSpark?" Brow furrowing in confusion at the strange yet familiar name, Kai opened his blue eyes again to the blinding world. He was oddly comfortable in the strangers' arms, his body relaxing against his better judgment.

Squinting when his eyesight remained blurred, Keito blinked, hoping to clear his vision without moving his hands away from the being who was giving him comfort.

"Knock Out, what do you mean AllSpark?" Megatron's voice was deep, and somewhat attractive to Kai. A shiver shot down his spine, pleasure from an unknown source flowing through his veins.

"Apparently, Lord Megatron, the human seems to have part of the AllSpark in his chest." Knock Out said, looking at the human in awe, the blue eyes looking directly at him, yet never focusing. Leaning in closer, curious as to what might be causing the problem, Knock Out watched as the unfocused orbs sudden zeroed in on his features, the doll like orbs were finally able to view the perfect features of the CMOs holoform.

"Interesting…" The mighty Decepticon said, smirking as the AllSpark's energy inside the human's chest flared and gave off a slight shock to the curious CMO. Tilting his head to the left, Knock Out watched as Kai's eyes followed his movements, unfocusing for a moment when he backed up slightly.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Keito pulled one of his hands free from Knock Out's servos, curious as to why he couldn't see. Grimacing when pain flared through his arm, Kai reached up to his face, feeling for his glasses.

"Where are they?" Kai spoke, concern hinting in his voice as he tried to feel around for them, touching something that was most definitely not of human make behind him. Blinking in confusion, Kai twisted his body, trying to see what he was touching.

"My, what a curious fleshing you are." Chuckled Megatron, watching as Kai felt his body, the teen squinting his eyes, almost as though they were useless at seeing. Jumping at the sound, Keito, unseeingly, looked for the source. Arching his back and tilting his head back, Kai furrowed his brow as he managed to get a blurry image of the bot holding him to their chest. A blob of sliver with hints of purple and what looked like glowing red eyes was all he could see.

"W-who are you _sā_?" Kai asked curiosity in his voice, his eyes became focused on the giant Mech who had him trapped against his chest. Inhaling sharply at the strange sight, Kai blinked, rubbing his eyes, trying to see of the bot holding him was real.

"Ha! See, Lord Megatron! This meat bag doesn't even know who you are." Glowering up at Starscream, Megatron bared his fanged denta at the Seeker, growling deep in his throat when his Second sneered at the human's frightened squeak, his head and eyes darting around frantically. Narrowing his optics, Starscream stepped forward a pace, watching as Kai's eyes flicked in his general direction, but never actually focused in on his exact location.

"It can't even see where it is. Knock Out's scanner must be malfunctioning. Again. Why would the AllSpark, even a sliver of it, place itself in such a weak form?" To prove his point, Starscream activated his holoform, standing off to Knock Out's right, just outside of Kai's range of sight.

Turning at the sound of another person approaching, Keito stared in the general direction of the person; anger growing as he listened to the other's cutting words. Just because he couldn't see without his glasses didn't mean that he was useless or weak. Snarling as the other bot continued his charade, Kai pushed himself into a standing position, lightly pushing the medic off of him.

"Shut up, _Starscream._" Snorting, Megatron placed a servo over his mouth, trying to suppress the laughter at his second's face. The sneer that had been on the seeker's faceplates had given way to a shocked expression. No one had ever dared to speak to him that way, well… not counting his mighty leader that is. Snarling at the human standing before him, Starscream raised his servos in a threatening manner, daring the human to insult him again.

Kai snorted and shifted his stance, a pair of black feathered wings emerging from his back. Sighing, Kai tilted his head back, his eyes closing as his body relaxed more than it had before. Stretching his arms above his head, Keito groaned as his joints cracked and his muscles unknotted. Opening his eyes, the brunette looked up at the blurred but obviously enraged and embarrassed face of the seeker.

"What's the matter, _Screamer?_ Cat got your tongue?" Smirking at the seeker just within his vision, Kai stepped closer, invading Starscream's personal space. He did so enjoy taunting others when they pissed him off.

Faceplates darkening with embarrassment and anger, Starscream held his claws threateningly close to the human's main vein in his throat. A cocky smirk and a wider expansion of flesh was given to him in return, the teen's blue eyes flashing with triumph when the seeker hesitated.

"Go on. I dare you Starscream. Hurt the fleshling. And we'll all see how long it takes for your energon to stain the medbay floor." Megatron growled as he rose to his peds, stepping closer to his second in command, his clawed servos raised in a threatening manner similar to Starscream's.

"My lord… Megatron, I was just merely… showing the fleshing my claws…?" Starscream said, he vocal processor malfunctioning a little bit. As Kai watched the battle of failing wits, Knockout opened his subspace and found Kai's glasses, putting them on the boys face and Kai's eyesight returned a comfortable level.

"Thank you…?" Kai said, his voice soft like a child who lost his way.

_Sā – sir; Japanese_


End file.
